How Do I
by Hyomilulu
Summary: Mereka bertemu lagi. Apa Kyungsoo akan mencintai Jongin?Apa Jongin akan menepati janjinya? KAISOO! GS!


Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Genre: Roman, Oneshoot

It's GS! Credits belongs to Jongin and Kyungsoo

My weird imagination start...

 **.**

 **How Do I...**

 **.**

Jam satu kurang sepuluh siang, Kyungsoo segera _take off_ dari Los Angles. Karena dalam beberapa hari lagi, kakak kedua nya akan membawa pulang seseorang dari altar. Namanya, Luhan. Ya si _baby face_ akhirnya bersedia menikahi kakanya setelah tiga bulan pacaran. Haha.. jangan berfikir aneh dulu, well memang baru tiga bulan pacaran, setidaknya setelah dua belas tahun bersembunyi dalam status sahabat.

Bisa dibilang dia iri, kakaknya itu seperti tak punya kekuarangan apapun. Menjadi seorang pebisnis sukses diusia muda, tampan, mapan, terkenal, dan kurang dari seminggu lagi akan segera menikah dengan si cantik Lu Han, aktris asal Tiongkok. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tak pernah berdekatan dengan lelaki manapun. Koreksi, mungkin setelah tiga tahun lalu ia putus hubungan dengan seseorang.

Tapi jangan sangkut pautkan kesendirian Kyungsoo saat ini dengan mantannya. Keduanya, baik Kyungsoo maupun lelaki itu sepakat untuk mengakhiri dengan baik-baik. Bahkan keduanya masih saling menghubungi jika ada waktu.

Sehun, kakaknya bingung dengan adik dan sahabatnya sendiri. Putus disaat tak ada masalah, dan memilih untuk berteman setelah hampir dua tahun berhubungan. Bahkan Sehun sempat mendiami sahabatnya itu hingga Kyungsoo menjelaskan alasan kenapa keduanya putus. Hah, brother complex milik kakaknya itu mungkin kumat lagi setelah sekian lama.

Dering ponsel membuat Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak. Ia merogoh tas tangannya sebelum kembali fokus dengan antrian untuk pengecekan paspor. Benar saja salah seorang diatas tadi meneleponnya. Tepatnya si mantan sekaligus sahabat kakaknya.

"Hi, sayang!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Aku bosan mengingatkanmu, tuan Kim! Sudah tak berlaku lagi, _understand_!"

" _Araseo_ , _agashi_! So maukah kau kembali padaku agar aku bisa memanggilmu 'sayang' lagi? Hemm?" Kyungsoo tertawa sumbang. Pasti muka jahil Kim Jongin sedang terpasang menyebalkan.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Sebuan tawa kecil meledak di seberang. Mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo ikut tertawa kecil.

"Ok aku akan memimpikanmu nanti. Belum berangkat?" Tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo mulai memasuki kabin nya. Sekedar info, Jongin ada di Jepang saat ini.

"Aku sudah diatas pesawat, dan... seorang pramugari cantik telah memberiku isyarat untuk menonaktifkan suaramu dari ponselku, tuan Kim!" Kyungsoo mengangguk pada seorang pramugari yang tadi memberinya instruksi.

"Sampai jumpa besok di Tokyo, _baby_!"

"Baiklah, jika kau tak khawatir terlibat skandal baru, Aktor Kim!"

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, Kyung."

Dan panggilan itu terputus. Sesuai instruksi sang kapten pesawat segera lepas landas dari LAX menuju HND(Haneda int. Air.). Transit untuk bisa menuju Incheon karena penerbangan dari US ke Korea langsung terkena _delay_ , dan Kyungsoo mengambil alternatif sebelum mendengar alasan pihak maskapai. Berakhirlah kakaknya mengadu pada Kim Jongin, karena kebetulan Jongin berada di Kannai, Yokohama. Sehingga Kyungsoo dan Jongin dapat pulang bersama. Dasar _Brother complex!_

 **.**

 **How Do I...**

 **.**

Sekitar tengah malam menurut waktu LA dan semestinya asia bagian timur sudah sore, Kyungsoo terbangun. Terik matahari mengembang lewat jendela. Lelah ditubuhnya dapat berkurang sedikit, setelah melakukan pekerjaannya di Manhattan, Kyungsoo langsung bertolak menuju Jepang. Hampir selama 10 jam dirinya tidur, dan kini ia sedang menyantap Dorayaki dengan segelas _orange juice._ Ia melewatkan makanan pesawat, karena ia tak menyukainya. Kyungsoo nenyibukan diri dengan bermain cooking mama di pad, setelah bosan dirinya melihat jendela yang menyajikan daratan hijau dan biru dibawahnya. Dan benar-benar diam tak bergerak ditempatnya saat kapten bersuar akan mendarat. Ia benci saat-saat ini seperti, _take off, landing, turbulence._ Ia benci goncangan!

Setelah sepuluh menit berdiam diri sambil terpejam, akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari burung raksasa ini. Udara musim panas Tokyo ia hirup untuk ke dua kalinya. Setelah mengambil tasnya dan mengurus visa, ia langsung keluar menuju pintu keluar. (Ngarang aja nih soalnya gak pernah transit di LN)

Ia langsung mencari ponsel dan menghubungi Jongin. Beberapa kali mencoba, tapi nihil tak terjawab. Dan Kyungsoo mulai uring-uringan di tempatnya duduknya. Haruskah ia menunggu lima jam di bandara? Waktu transit yang panjang membuat Kyungsoo jengkel. Artinya ia harus menunggu hingga pukul tiga sore untuk terbang ke Seoul.

Chup!

" _Youkoso! Okoranaide kudasai._..!" (Selamat datang! Jangan marah ne...) kurang lebih itu artinya!.

Setelah kecupan dingin dari cup dipipi Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang sudah ditunggunya akhirnya nampak dengan kemeja maroon. Kyungsoo menerima cup cofee itu dengan sedikit merajuk. Ia tahu Kim Jongin duduk di sampingnya, tapi ia tak mau menoleh.

"Kau tak mau melihatku? Padahal sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu!" Suara itu. Akhirnya Kyungsoo dengar secara langsung bukan dari sambungan telepon. Tatap muka mereka bankan bisa dihitung dengan jari, lain dengan obrolan tak penting yang sering mereka lakukan.

"Soo-ya? Aku tak salah orang kan?"Jongin menolehkan wajah kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo langsung menatap pria didepannya. Rambut Jongin sedang berwarna silver sekarang, kacamata hitam dengan _highlight_ biru terpasang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat wajah tampan dibaliknya. Oh.. ingatkan Kyungsoo jangan memeluknya sekarang juga. Dengan sedikit bengong, yang langsung di ubah ke mode sebal Kyungsoo menyapa.

"Selamat sore, tuan menyebalkan!"

Pembicaraan canggung antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin terjadi beberapa menit didalam mobil. Lama tak jumpa, canggung, atau entah apa yang mereka rasakan, hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Em, kau mau makan?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka makan di pesawat!"

"Aniya, aku ingin mandi dulu!""

"Baiklah,"

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemen temporernya beberapa minggu ini, agar gadis itu bisa membersihkan tubuh. Setelah memasukan koper miliknya sendiri ke mobil, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo makan di salah satu kedai makanan di dekat Bandara. Walau bukan restoran faforit Kyungsoo tapi sepiring Okonomiyaki dan beberapa bulir Takoyaki bisa mengganjal perutnya. Disinilah Kyungsoo mulai bisa mengoceh, entah rasa masakan, udara, cuaca, maupun penampilannya yang sudah berubah.

Kaus putih tanpa lengan ditutup rajutan wol berjarak lebar, serta jins biru sobek sobek Kyungsoo melangkah di samping Jongin. Rambut kyungsoo yang tadi pagi tergerai berantakan kini sudah terkuncir tinggi. Warna _dirty blonde_ nya terlihat cantik dibawah sinar mentari.

" _Kajja_!" Ajak Jongin setelah kacamata hitamnya terpasang kembali. Jadi ceritanya sejak tadi Jongin pake kacamata hitam gitu biar gak di kenalin.

"Woah, sepertinya kau siap menerima skandal baru?" Kyungsoo berjalan dengan membawa beberapa paperbag milik Jongin. Sedang Jongin melenggang dengan sebuah kopor hitam yang diatasnya ada tas Kyungsoo.

"Itulah cara kerja dunia entertain, baby!" Jawab Jongin sok cool.

"Really?" Sahut Kyungsoo malas.

"Jika kita terlibat skandal, berarti tinggal kita realisasikan saja kan, Kyungsoo sayang!" Satu kedipan dilempar Jongin dari balik kaca matanya.

"Ishh! Berhentilah bercanda tuan Kim!"

" _Iye, Mama_!"

" _Oppa!"_ Kyungsoo memeringati dengan nada rendah.

 _"Woah..._ lama sekali aku tak mendengar itu. Sering-seringlah memanggilku _oppa, Baby!"_ Jongin mencolek dagu Kyungsoo.

Dan Jongin tak akan pernah diam saja, walau Kyungsoo memukulnya beberapa kali. Malah tawanya kadang meledak melihat keluhan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **How Do I...**

 **.**

Sudah hampir sejam lalu Kyungsoo membuka mata, tapi perjalanan dari US sampai Seoul memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama hingga tubuhnya malas bangun. Mungkin penerbangan kali ini adalah penerbangan terpanjang bagi kyungsoo. Hampir selama enam belas jam, ia habiskan di atas pesawat. Serasa masih _jetlag._

Pekerjaannya sebagai event organizer membuatnya lebih sibuk dibanding saat masih melenggang diatas catwalk bersama sang kakak. Yup dirinya mengawali karir sebagai model mengikuti Sehun, kemudian kakak pertamanya Oh Sooyoung merekutnya dalam perusahaan jasa EO milik suaminya.

Ditambah dengan adanya beberapa paparazi yang meliput kedatangan sebuah girl grup dari eropa. Apalagi Jongin yang malah menggandeng tangannya disaat Kyungsoo berusaha menjauh dari paparazi. Wajah cuek tak peduli Jongin sangat tidak membantu.

Jadi untuk beberapa saat menjadi sorotan publik, pasti kaisoo shiper diluar sana sangat terhibur melihat kedua couple lama itu berdua setelah sekian lama.

Klek

" _Morning, baby_!" Sehun masuk membawa sebuah kotak berwarna gelap. Tangannya terulur saat dia menduduki tepi ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Bajumu!" Sehun sudah fasih dengan Kyungsoo yang hemat berbicara setelah bangun tidur.

" _For_?" Kyungsoo masih betah tiduran. Bukan tanggapan menarik, hmm.. membuat jiwa jahil Sehun terpancing keluar.

"Tunangan dengan Jongin!"

Kyungsoo melempar bantalnya ke arah Sehun, dan saat itu pula Sehun tergelak sambil berusaha menghindari pukulan adik perempuannya.

"Kau sih, amnesia! Apa Jongin menciumu sampai melupakan pernikahan _oppa_ tampan ini, eoh?" Goda sehun, setelah dapat membuat si bungsu bangun.

"Ishhh..."

"Awas, sebelum ada lain yang merebut Jongin darimu!"

Kyungsoo menatap sebal Sehun yang berhasil keluar tanpa bekas siksaan darinya. Kyungsoo kembali mengerang, sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Merebut Jongin? Hah?

Kyungsoo menakup pipinya sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuang jauh ingatan itu. Ya benar tebakan Sehun sebenarnya, Jongin memang mencium Kyungsoo saat ia membantu Kyungsoo menahan bagasi mobil Sehun untuknya, tapi di pipi dan itu lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai kecupan.

Setelah merasa cukup berendam segera ia turun ke bawah. Ia menyomot sepotong roti pan di meja lalu menghampiri lelaki yang duduk di halaman belakang bersama piaraannya.

"Rooroo-ya! Tangkap!"

Hap. Secuil roti mendarat sempurna di mulut Rooroo, anjing jenis Klee Kai yang baru setahun belakangan ini menjadi keluarga di rumah. Rupanya yang seperti srigala kutub sungguh menggemaskan, apalagi bulu putih abu-abu panjangnya. Kyungsoo sering mengatai bahwa Rooro memiliki wajah sama datarnya dengan Sehun. Saat itulah dirinya bisa membalas dendam pada kakak jahilnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa menmbalas kejahilan Sehun, karena sepertinya kakaknya itu sudah pergi ke kantor.

"Pagi, _appa_!" Kyungsoo menciup pipi ayahnya singkat sebelum duduk menghadap halaman berumput dibelakang rumah.

"Cukup beristirahat?" Oh Seunghyun. Seorang _Chairman_ karismatik yang pensiun dini karena ingin menikmati masa tua di pinggiran Edinburgh, Inggris dan melimpahkan tanggung jawab perusahaan pada anaknya. See, jadi begitulah Oh Sehun mendapat tanggung jawab besar perusahaan properti ayah.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo habiskan dengan mengobrol bersama Seunghyun hingga Sooyoung datang bersama Kane, keponakan lima tahunnya. Setelah membantu menyiapkan makan siang, Kyungsoo lalu mengajak keponakannya keluar jalan-jalan.

"Sampai jam 5, ok!" Teriak Sooyoung dari dapur.

"Ok!"

Kyungsoo mengambil ransel kecilnya yang berisi dompet dan ponsel. Selalu seperti itu, jika Kane berkunjung, Kyungsoo, kadang besama Sehun selalu menculiknya. Hanya sekedar berjalan di taman, atau pergi membeli es krim karena jarang sekali Sooyoung membawa Kane kerumah.

"Kane mau _imo_ belikan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang menggandeng bocah lima setengah tahun itu menuju taman bermain.

" _Bubble_!"

Kane menunjuk ke kedai coklat yang ada di perempatan dekat halte bus yang mulai terlihat. Kedai coklat yang sudah Kyungsoo ketahui akan Kane tunjuk. Bocah laki-laki ini sangat persis dengan Sehun, pecinta bubble tea, padahal Kane anak eonnie nya.

" _Kajja_!" Ajak Kyungsoo dengan aksen anak kecil.

" _Kajja_!"

Seperti parasnya, walau terkenal galak dan angkuh, Kyungsoo adalah bibi yang baik. Apalagi dulu sang adik yang belum sempat ditemui sudah pergi bersama _eomma_ mereka, jadi Kyungsoo menyukai masa masa bersama Kane(re: 카네,ka-né)

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dua bubble tea sudah mereka dapatkan. Tinggal memenuhi permintaan _oppa_ -nya untuk menyebrang, naik bus, lalu berjalan hingga menemui sebuah butik didalam jajaran toko kompleks Apgujeong. Toko yang memproduksi baju, sepatu, tas, asesoris _handmade_ berkualitas. Disana lah Sehun menunggunya, untuk mencoba beberapa sepatu.

" _oh, Hi! My baby boy!_!" Kane tertawa geli di gendongan Kyungsoo saat Jessica mencium pipinya.

" _Hallo aunt Sicca!_!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan Kane sambil menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Dimana, Sehun _oppa_?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Jessica masih asik dengan Kane.

"Baru saja pergi, tapi ia menitipkan pesan untukmu. Jika nanti Kyungsoo sampai, bilang padanya agar memilih. Nanti aku akan menjemputnya setelah pemotretan! _Gomawo, noona_!" Jessica menirukan Sehun, "ish, anak itu!"

Jessica membawa Kyungsoo ke lantai atas. Kelas VIP yang biasanya digunakan tamu privat, dalam konteks ini Kyungsoo salah satunya.

Setelah bertegur sapa sejenak, melihat beberapa seniornya juga ada disana, Kyungsoo mulai memilah koleksi yang Jessica sarankan, sedang Jessica mengajak Kane bermain sambil melayani pelanggannya. Sepupu cantiknya itu, sungguh pintar dalam memadu padankan fashion. Butiknya sendiri telah berdiri bahkan saat ia masih menjadi model.

Mungkin sudah sore hari, warna jingga menembus kaca jendela besar. Kyungsoo masih asik dengan dua sepatu. Sebuah stileto ungu gelap dengan tali satin hingga ankle, dan sebuah stileto open toe berwarna perak. Saking asiknya, Kane bahkan sudah tertidur di sofa empuk disampingnya.

"Nona, apakah cocok?" Tanya salah satu pramuniaga, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku butuh warna yang lebih gelap." Wanita didepannya mengangguk sebelum menghilang dibalik etalase.

Dering ponsel membuat Kyungsoo menghampiri tasnya,

 _"Wae, oppa_?"

"Kyungsoo-ya, _mian oppa_ tak bisa menjemputmu. Tapi aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemputmu. Bilang padaku jika ia terlambat, seharusnya sekarang Jongin sudah ada disana!" Jelas Sehun di telepon.

"Jongin? _YA, waeyo_?" Rengek Kyungsoo.

"Pemotretan _ekstend_ , _Ye, noona_! Aku segera kesana! -seru Sehun pada orang lain- _ne Kyungsoo-ah_?" Well sepertinya Sehun benar-benar sibuk, tak ada alasan bagi Kyungsoo untuk menolak. Jadi ia mengangguk, malas bicara.

"Kyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Baiklah!" Sehun terkekeh dengan nada merajuk adiknya. " _Good girl!_ Semoga Jongin segera melamarmu! Hahaha! _Bye, gomawo!"_

 _"Oppa!_ aku ti-"

Pip

"Ish! Oh Sehun sialan!" Maki Kyungsoo, ia berputar sebentar dan baru menyadari Jessica yang tersenyum, " _Wae_? Kau disuruh pulang sendiri?"

" _No, worst!_ Huh!" Kyungsoo mendengus, "Bagaim-"

"Apanya yang buruk?" Sebuah suara manly menyapa untuknya. Kyungsoo mengulum senyum saat melihat Jongin datang. Entahlah Kyungsoo juga tak tahu kenapa ia senang berjumpa lagi dengan Jongin. Padahal tadi ia sangat kesal saat menerima kabar dari Sehun.

Katakan saja Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin sebagai orang terdekat. Tapi mencintainya, mungkin tidak atau setidaknya belum. Karena dari awal Kyungsoo mau menjadi pacar Jongin bukanlah atas dasar cinta. Tapi karena Kyungsoo nyaman dengan laki-laki itu. Yah, tak ada yang berubah selain waktu bersama setelah ia putus dengannya. Walau Kyungsoo akui ia sering merindukan waktu panjangnya bersama Jongin.

" _Hi_ , _Sica noona_!" Lelaki tampan itu melambai ke arah Jessica yang melambai balik.

" _Hi, baby_!" Kyungsoo tak sempat menghindari kecupan Jongin di pipinya.

" _Ya!_ banyak orang!" Kyungsoo menutup kedua pipinya dari orang-orang meski terlambat. Rona pipinya menjalar hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Ok! Aku terima undanganmu jika kita berdua saja!" Sahutnya lalu tertawa saat mendapat keplakan Kyungsoo.

"Gendong Kane! Dia tertidur," titah Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tak punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan. Seperti ayah yang baik, ia menggendong Kane sambil menepuki punggung keponakan Kyungsoo pelan.

"Yang ini?" Wanita tadi kembali membawa box hitam yang didalamnya ada sepatu ungu gelap dengan gelangan satin panjang.

"Ne, aku ambil yang ini, warna hitam tadi juga yang berwarna silver."

Setelah mendapat bingkisanya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pamit pada Jessica yang sibuk dengan seseorang.

"... sudah bersamaku, paling hanya semalam dikamarku!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam lelaki di sebelahnya. Pasti Sehun dan Kai sedang membicarakan dirinya di sambungan telepon.

"Sudah ya, aku pinjam adikmu!"

Pip. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Jongin memasukan ponsel ke saku lalu mulai berjalan masuk mobil putih. Kyungsoo mengikuti dengan tatapan aneh yang lalu di respon Jongin.

"Apa?"

Beberapa saat ponselnya berdering. Kane yang ada di pangkuannya sedikit terusik.

" _Ne eonnie_ , aku baru saja akan pulang!"

"..."

"Ah, _geurae_... baiklah. _Itabwa_!"

" _Oppa_ , kau tak keberatan mengantar Kane ke rumah Sooyoung _eonnie_ kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusak Kepala bocah itu.

"Apapun untukmu!" Gombal Jongin yang sudah pasti mendapat dengusan Kyungsoo. "Dan karena memanggilku _oppa_!"

Jongin mengemudikan mobil dengan santai, mereka tiba di rumah Sooyoung dua puluh menit kemudian. Beberapa godaan tak luput didapat dari kakak tertua Kyungsoo.

Seperti ini contohnya, "Dilihat-lihat, tampaknya kalian sudah cocok mempunyai anak!" Semprong Sooyoung saat mengambil Kane dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mendecakkan mulutnya.

"Aku sudah ada calon istri kok _noona_! Mungkin sebentar lagi kami menikah. Jika tak ada halangan!" Kata Kai membuat Kyungsoo menoleh aneh pada Kai. Pasti akhir-akhirnya aku, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Oh? Dengan siapa? Apa dengan Irene? Ah, _cukhae_?" Kyungsoo yang nampak berpikir tak sadar bahwa Jongin sedang meliriknya diam-diam.

"Haha, _noona_ bisa saja. Kami pamit dulu ne, tadi Kyungsoo bilang dia lapar, iya kan?" Jongin menoleh langsung ke samping, tapi Kyungsoo bahkan tak bergemin dari pandangannya.

"Kyung?" Hingga sebuah tepukan Jongin baru Kyungsoo respon. "Ah, ne.."

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah rumah Kyungsoo. Karena saat Jongin menawarinya makan, Kyungsoo ingin langsung pulang.

Pukul stengah tujuh malam. Dimana saat Kyungsoo masuk, ia tak menemukan seorang pun. Ia sudah memanggil semua penghuni rumah, tapi yang dia jumpai hanyalah Rooroo. Bukannya takut sendirian di rumah sendiri tapi ia bingung kemana semua orang. Padahal biasanya Sehun atau sang ayah selalu menelfon atau mengirim pesan jika mereka pergi. Dan Jongin sudah melesat pulang.

Kim Jongin. Si aktor tampan yang sekarang senang berbisnis dengan kakaknya, otak pintar keduanya memang sudah lama tak terpakai, mungkin inilah saat yang tepat kedua model tampan itu bekerja secara serius. Tapi katanya mereka tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan dunia entertain, tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang hampir pensiun total karena kesibukan pekerjaannya sekarang. Yah walau Kyungsoo bukan aktris, ia mungkin lebih ke model dan bitang iklan, ia tak pernah menyumbang peran di dunia perfilman.

Dan karena Jonginlah sekarang Kyungsoo mau saja bertopang dagu di atas pantri dapurnya. Ia masih memikirkan pembicaraan Sooyoung dan Jongin. Tentang Jongin yang sudah mendapat calon istri. Kyungsoo kesal kenapa Jongin tak pernah memberitahunya. Dan apa lagi perbuatan Jongin yang sering sekali menggodanya, menggombalinya, bahkan mencium pipinya.

Irene? Siapa Irene? Apa dia wanita yang pernah terkena gosip dengan Jongin setelah hubungan mereka putus? Lawan main Jongin? Atau siapa? Jongin tak pernah bercerita pada Kyungsoo kalau ternyata dia sudah punya pacar.

Sudah mau menikah masih menggoda wanita lain. Kyungsoo menjadi tak suka. Selain penasaran siapa yang Jongin pilih, dia juga merasa aneh pada Jongin, bukankah terakhir mereka berpisah Jongin berkata jika dia akan selalu mencintai Kyungsoo?

Piiiipppp

Suara air mendidih didalam teko sontak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan sadar. Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan Jongin? Dan apa juga kata-kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba terlintas di fikirannya?

 _"Awas, sebelum ada lain yang merebut Jongin darimu!"_

Setelah mematikan kompor dan menuang isinya menyeduh teh, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

"Pabo-ya, tak usah berfikir terlalu jauh, anggap saja itu seperti biasanya! Kyungsoo kau tak peduli!" Monolognya sendiri, setidaknya ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Huh, ya sudah aku mandi!" Kyungsoo masuk kamar mandi kamarnya. Tak sadar jika sedari tadi salah satu barang penting Kyungsoo tertinggal di suatu tempat.

Suara musik lembut memenuhi ruang mobil milik Jongin. Sebuah ransel medium menempati jok disampingnya. Ia bersenandung kecil mengikuti alunan lagu.

Ketika ia melesat di jalan, sebuah dering ponsel menerpa telinganya. Lagunya sih tidak asing, tapi Jongin tidak pernah memasang lagu Blank Space milik Taylor Swift di ponselnya. Ia masih sayang dengan Maroon5-nya. Tak lama untuk Jongin menyadari bahwa ponsel Kyungsoo lah yang tertinggal di _dashboard_ mobilnya.

Dan Jongin memilih pulang ke rumah orang tuanya yang lebih dekat dari pada apartemennya. Tak lama kemudian ia mandi dan langsung meminta eommanya membawakan dua porsi makanan. Menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai alasan tidaklah buruk, karena sepertinya eomma Jongin lebih sayang dengan Kyungsoo dari pada anak tunggalnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jongin sudah memencet bel rumah adik sahabatnya. Dan tentunya setelah memarkir sedan putihnya di halaman rumah.

" _Oppa? Waeyo?_ " Tanya Kyungsoo berkerut dahi mendapati Jongin kembali muncul. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sekarang mulai nyaman lagi memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan _Oppa._

Senyumnya terangkat menyadari panggilan Kyungsoo untuknya setidaknya setelah hampir tiga tahun Kyungsoo tak mau lagi memanggilnya oppa. Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dikiri ada ponsel putih sedang di kanan ada tas berisi makanan.

"Ok! Lulus seleksi!" Kyungsoo melambaikan jemarinya membuat tanda centang diudara.

Sebuah mug _orange juice_ dan sekotak _pizza_ yang tadi menemani Kyungsoo membuat Jongin melotot menatap meja depan TV.

"Apa? orang rumah pergi tak meninggalkan pesan apapun. Jadi karena didapur tinggal kimchi dan sup miso, sepertinya memesan pizza bukanlah ide buruk." Jelas Kyungsoo mendapati tatapan ngeri Jongin yang memandang cemilannya.

"Iya tapi kau kan bisa masak,"

"Aku malas!" Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berkata sambil beraegyo.

"Ish! untung _eomma_ masak, dan ya, Sehun sudah mencoba menghubungimu. Tapi ponselmu tertinggal di mobilku. Dia menjemput orangtua Luhan di Incheon bersama appamu. Sepertinya mereka akan pulang sangat larut." Jongin menyerahkan ponsel Kyungsoo pada pemiliknya. Lalu mulai menata makanan di meja makan.

Kyungsoo yang mengecek ponselnya tiba-tiba terdiam, " _Oppa_ tahu kata sandinya?"

"Eum, aku sendiri yang membuatnya bukan? Dan sebelum kau lupa miss Oh, kau belum menggantinya!" Jawab Jongin yang kini menghilang di balik pantry dapur. "Apa kode yang ku berikan terlalu spesial, hingga tak kau ganti? Eum?" Jongin mengedip menyebalkan. Membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya mencebik sebal kembali cuek ta peduli.

"Aku hanya malas menggantinya." Jongin hanya mengendikan bahu mendengar Kyungsoo.

setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk makan dan mencuci piring. Kyungsoo yang dibantu Jongin-sebenarnya memaksa membantu-berakhir dengan menonton film bersama pizza Kyungsoo tadi. Jongin memutuskan untuk tinggal hingga Sehun pulang esok harinya karena mereka terjebak badai jadi lebih memutuskan menunda pulang hingga pagi nanti

"Kenapa dia tidak lari saja?" Kyungsoo sibuk berkomentar tentang film action yang baru perdana di TV.

"Jika dia lari, dia tak akan bisa menolong sahabatnya!" Sahut Jongin yang duduk diatas sofa.

"Tapi itu sangat beresiko, bukankah nanti sahabatnya itu akan berhianat dan malah menikamnya dari belakang? lihatlah dia tertembak. _Oh no!"_ Jongin tertawa sejenak memandangi Kyungsoo yang selalu masuk ke dalam cerita.

Jongin terundang untuk mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lalu menunduk sedikit mencuri kecupan di antar rambut Kyungsoo yang duduk dikarpet. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tak mempedulikan sekitar jika ia sudah terpaku dengan film. Nyatanya tak ada amukan untuknya.

Lain Jongin, lain pula dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memang masih menatap layar didepannya, tapi hanyalah tatapan kosong yang nampak. Bukannya ia tak sadar akan apa yang Jongin lakukan, tapi tubuhnya membeku, tepat seperti beberapa hari lalu ketika ia melihat lagi laki-laki ini.

Ia sudah yakin bahwa jantung yang berdebar itu karena ia gugup bertemu sahabat sekaligus mantan pacarnya. Tapi apa kali ini? Jantungnya berdebar karena Jongin, tanpa ada sebab lain.

Tanpa terasa film pun selesai dan mereka beralih ke acara komedi malam. Hingga tiba-tiba cahaya kilat tertangkap memantul di dinding.

Duar...

Suara benturan besar dari langit terdengar diikuti suara guyuran hujan deras. Menjerit atau takut dengan suara guntur bukanlah tipe Kyungsoo setidaknya belum.

"Oh tidak pintu belakang belum ditutup." Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa menutup panel kaca yang membentang sepanjang dinding belakang. Oh jendela kamarnya juga, sial.

" _Oppa_ tolong tutupkan pintu belakang ya! Aku mau naik ke kamar, menutup jendela! _Gomawo!"_ Kyungsoo langsung melesat kekamarnya, begitupun Jongin yang berjalan santai menuju pintu pembatas rumah dan halaman belakang.

"Pantas saja, mau hujan..." monolog Jongin sebelum menggeser gorden menutup seluruh kaca. Baru tiga langkah ia berbalik, tiba-tiba.

Gelap

"Appaaaa..."

Itu teriakan Kyungsoo. Reflek Jongin langsung merogoh ponselnya untuk menerangi rumah dan menyusul Kyungsoo di atas.

"Kyungsoo!" Tak ada apapun di kamar gadis itu, yang ada hanya suara terisak dari arah kamar mandi. Jongin langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi. Dimana Kyungsoo sedang berjongkok didepan wastafel.

" _It's ok,_ sshhh... aku disini...!"

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo duduk di ranjangnya. Satu ketakutan gadis ini adalah gelap. Gelap yang disertai hujan badai seperti ini, bukan gelap malam atau gelap lampu yang dimatikan, hanya saat gelap waktu hujan lebat seperti ini. Mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada kecelakaan itu. Yang berhasil merenggut nyawa ibu dan adiknya di malam hujan badai.

"Ssshh... tenanglah, ini hanya beberapa menit." Jongin masih menenangkan Kyungsoo yang kini masih meringkuk di pelukannya.

" _Kajima!"_

Dan entah setan dari mana Jongin berani mencium bibir tebal Kyungsoo untuk ketiga kalinya. Ya ketiga, pertama kali sewaktu keduanya sedang liburan di Venice bersama Hunhan couple, yang kedua saat mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah tiga tahun lalu. Yeah ini yang ke tiga.

 **.**

 **How Do I...**

 **.**

Sinar jingga yang menembus dari balik gorden merah ternyata mengusik sepasang mata untuk membuka. Mulutnya terbuka untuk sekedar menguap pelan. Dilihatnya jam di nakas, pukul tujuh lewat lima belas, berarti sudah pagi. Kyungsoo mengeliatkan tubuhnya, memutar arah untuk berbalik. Sedetik kemudian ia segera menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak.

Seorang Kim Jongin setengah bersandar di atas tumpukan bantal, memejamkan matanya, satu tangan diatas perut, satunya lagi di bawah leher, dan HELL di kamar Kyungsoo! _Anni,_ di ranjang Kyungsoo. Oh My GOD!

" _Eottokhaji_?" Lirih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya di atas kepala Jongin, memastikan jika lelaki itu belum bangun. Tak terjadi apa-apa, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega. Dan sedetik itupun Kyungsoo ingat tentang kejadian semalam bagaimana ia bisa tidur dalam pelukan Jongin hanya karena gelap ditengah badai.

Tampang linglung nya langsung tergantikan oleh senyum tulus yang cerah.

" _Gomawo!"_ Kyungsoo membungkuk lucu, lalu tanpa pikir panjang diciumnya pipi kiri Jongin.

" _Morning, baby!"_ Sahut Jongin serak tanpa membuka mata. Sejenak pipi Kyungsoo langsung memerah, ternyata si wajah tampan didepannya sudah bangun dan sok belum bangun?

"Kenapa tak dijawab?"

"Ish!" Tanpa menghiraukan Jongin Kyungsoo langsung saja berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia bahkan mengacak rambutnya hingga nampak mengerikan. Beberapa kali ia menampar pipinya pelan, sambil mengatai dirinya bodoh.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat pembicaraan Jongin dan Sooyoung tadi sore, ya tuhan...

"Dia sudah ada yang lain, Kyungsoo." Kembali mengacak rambutnya,

Setelah hampir setengah jam di dalam kamar mandi, Kyungsoo yang hanya memakai _bathrob_ mengintip ke keluar. Ternyata Jongin sudah pergi dari kamarnya, entah kemana. Setelah yakin pintunya tertutup aman, Kyungsoo segera berganti baju. Kemeja santai abu-abu, rok merah yang diikat dengan sebuah tali coklat bermanik kayu yang menjuntai hingga setengah roknya. Ia mengambil heels hitam lalu mengelung rambutnya di belakang telinga, kemudian dijepit dengan tusuk konde perak bakar hadiah dari Lu Han.

Saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu, terdengar suara ramai di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo yang hendak pergi kerja pun terpanggil untuk mengetahui itu.

Sehun yang nampak bersama Luhan di sampingnya tengah berbincang dengan Jongin yang duduk disamping _appa_ dan oh juga ada paman Xihui, ayah Luhan. Mereka ditemani teh hangat serta beberapa biskuit yang mungkin dibuat calon kakak iparnya.

"Pagi semua," sontak semua menoleh, termasuk Jongin yang sudah memandanginya dulu. ' _Ish geu namja-ya!'_

" _Nihao,_ cantik!" Sapa paman Xihui. "Pagi paman!" Balas Kyungsoo lalu berjalan kedapur.

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang mengikutinya, dan benar, lelaki yang sedang dihindarinya lah yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kau sangat tak adil!" Buka Jongin dengan suara sedikit nada godaan.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil terus menyibukan diri dengan teko dan teh. Sebenarnya ia bingung dengan ucapan Jongin, juga dirinya sendiri yang entah mengapa ingin menjauh.

"Soo-ya! Kau marah?" Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo. Tak ada reaksi dari Kyungsoo, bahkan terkesan tak ada penolakan.

"Baby?" Walau sudah dilarang sebesar apapun Jongin suka memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Baby dari pertama ia kenal Kyungsoo.

"Jongin! Stop!" Ucap Kyungsoo langsung melangkah duduk di meja makan.

"Aku bingung!" Kyungsoo menakup kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. Nampak sedikit frustasi. Entah karena apa.

"Ceritalah," Jongin melembutkan nada suaranya, dan Kyungsoo menatap langsung kedua mata Jongin . Hampir setengah menit keduanya bertatapan, awalnya Jongin akan menghindar tapi diurungkan setelah melihat perbedaan dari tatapan Kyungsoo. Seolah lama sekali, dadanya makin tak karuan menolelir perasaannya sendiri. Hatinya hangat sekaligus terusik dengan pandangan bertanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah memutuskan untuk menunduk.

"Aku tahu kau tak mengerti, maafkan aku."

Jongin terdiam lama sebelum menyadari Kyungsoo sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Setengah berlari ia menyusul gadis itu, tapi dari pintu Jongin sudah melihat Kyungsoo berlalu dengan mobilnya. Entah apa maksud gadis itu bertanya? Apa yang tak ia mengerti?

Dengan wajah entah tak terdefinisi, Jongin mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pamit pulang. Meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan di hati keluarga besar Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo bergegas pergi disusul Jongin yang sedang kalut.

Dan tentang bagaimana Sehun tidak menanyai Jongin aneh-aneh adalah karena ia mendapati Jongin yang tidur dikamarnya. Yang sebenarnya sandiwara Jongin agar tak mendapat kata introgasi dari Sehun yang kumat penyakit _brother complex nya._

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah setelah hujan deras semalam, tapi tak terlihat untuk wajah Jongin yang seperti baru dicampakan sang istri. Ok mungkin berlebihan tapi jika ini menyangkut Kyungsoo dirinya akan uring-uringan. Beda sekali saat keduanya memutuskan break dulu, bedanya hanya dulu mereka saling kontak, tapi apa jadi jika Jongin tak bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo dari pagi. Ponselnya dibiarkan tak terangkat, bahkan pesan teks tak sekalipun di balas.

"YA! Do Kyungsoo angkat telfonmu!"

"Kyungsoo ya.. Im sorry if i did wrong!"

"Do Kyungsoo! _Baby, are you okay?"_

 _"..."_

"Kyungsoo-ya? _You make me like a crazy bastard!_ Jawablah, baby. Kita bisa bicara baik-baik, aku minta maaf tentang semalam atau pagi tadi. Tapi kumohon bicaralah." Itu pesan frustasi yang ditinggalkan Jongin terakhir kalinya sebelum ia take syuting sore ini. Di lepasnya ponsel _lowbatt_ itu ke _charger_ , kemudian mengubah wajahnya ke mode profesional. Memainkan pekerjaannya seperti ia hidup didalam dongeng modern tanpa khawatir akan dunia nyata.

Rembang petang kini telah mencapai langit Seoul. Menunjukan gradasi warna jingga dan lembayung yang berpola seperti aliran air cantik di antara awan.

"Apa yang salah dengan mu, Kai?" Tanya seorang Kim Hyoyeon Kakak sekaligus managernya.

" _Nothing, noona!"_ Hyoyeon hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu sibuk bertelepon dengan suaminya. Ia tahu adiknya akan bercerita diwaktu yang tepat walau curhatannya selalu entah waktu kapan dan seperti telenovela sekali cerita.

"Ini skrip film dari sutradara Ahn, dia ingin kau membacanya dulu," kata Hyoyeon selesai menelepon kemudian menyuruh sang supir menyetir pulang.

Setelah menimbang akhirnya Jongin berusaha fokus dengan skrip ditangannya, cerita klasik yang sedikit fantasi. Si lelaki yang ternyata mahluk dari masa lalu, terobsesi dengan gadis sombong dan angkuh yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan lukisan di kamar sang nenek. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan menyedot sang lelaki yang diketahui adalah panglima perang masa lalu ke dunia modern. Mulailah kisah cinta yang berakhir sad ending itu, dimana si gadis harus memilih untuk merelakan si lelaki kembali ke masa lalu atau menahannya di masa depan dengan membiarkannya mati perlahan.

 _Tunggu kata-kata di sini sungguh familier? Dimana aku mendengarnya ya?_ Monolog Jongin dalam hati. Ia menemukan sebuah dialog di scene terakhir, saat karakter wanita bertanya pada si pria

tiba-tiba ia ingat ucapan Kyungsoo pagi tadi yang menanyakan ' _apa kau merasakannya_?'

"Noona? Apa maksud kalimat ini?" Jongin menunjuk suatu adegan dengan jarinya.

"Astaga, masa kau tak mengerti.. itu sudah jelas bahwa yeoja ini menanyakan, apa perasaan yang dirasakan yeoja ini sama dengan apa yang dirasakan namja ini!" Jelas Hyoyeon menunjuk nama karakter di skrip.

 _Aaa... jadi dia bertanya padaku? Bodohnya - Jongin_

"Ya! Kapan terakhir kau pergi ke dokter?" Tanya Hyoyeon menoleh pada Jongin.

"Entahlah, memang kenapa? Aku tidak merasa sakit!" Jawab Jongin.

"Maksudku bukan dokter biasa, tapi dokter jiwa!" Cletuk Hyoyeon tak peduli.

"Setelah berlaku seperti gadis PMS seharian, tiba-tiba kau membuatku takut dengan cengiran bodohmu!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan, setelah tahu kenana arah pembicaraan kakak perempuannya. Jongin tersenyum setelah hampir seharian merengut kalap. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, waktu yang selalu ditunggu, datang. Walau Jongin tak yakin seratus persen tentang hal itu.

 **.**

 **How Do I...**

 **.**

Hari bersejarah milik Sehun dan Luhan pun datang, diawali dengan pagi yang menghebohkan karena sepatu-sepatu yang dipesan beberapa hari lalu masih di mobil Jongin. Berakhirlah pagi itu Jongin langsung melesat ke rumah Sehun lalu pergi lagi untuk mandi dan bersiap.

Pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh pada bulan Oktober, janji sakral dua mahluk diucapkan di sebuah altar sebuah _ballroom._ Dikelilingi bunga-bunga cantik yang di sebar sedemikian rupa memenuhi ruangan. Memberi angel yang bagus bagi para media yang meliput pernikahan kakaknya.

" _Happy groom day, uri oppa!"_ Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Sehun lama, setelah kedua mempelai memberi hormat ke para tetua. Keduanya tampak akur saat ini, berbeda dengan hari biasanya yang akan penuh dengan pertarungan Hunsoo. Bahkan Jongin sempat mencibir Sehun yang mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau iri karena tidak kupeluk dan kucium, Kemarilah, Jongin!" Sayup-sayup Kyungsoo mendengar kakanya melucu.

" _Cukhae, uri Eonnie,"_ Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan yang nampak masih terharu. Ia mengambil _tissue_ dan memberikannya pada kakak barunya.

" _Gomawo,_ Kyungsoo-ya!" Luhan membenarkan letak hiasan bunga di rambut Kyungsoo. "Segeralah menyusul, ada yang sudah menunggu loh!" Kini ia melirik jauh melewati Kyungsoo.

Dan seperti bisa Kyungsoo tebak sudah pasti Kim Jongin yang dimaksud Luhan, yang sedang berbincang dengan Sehun dan mama dari Luhan. Kyungsoo memutar matanya, tak menanggapi Luhan melainkan menyuguhkan topik lain. Ia sudah menghindari pembicaraan tentang Jongin selama dua hari terakhir.

"Sooyoung _eonni_ sudah, Sehun sudah, kapan giliranmu,Kyung?" Kyungsoo menoleh, disana seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tengah hamil besar menoel lengan Kyungsoo.

"ByunBaek!" Seru Kyungsoo kaget, sahabat masa kuliahnya ternyata ada di sini. Si galak ketua hapkido yang tak pernah absen bertengkar dengan kakak tingkat. Anggota senat bermarga Park yang pernah Kyungsoo sumpahi jodoh dengannya. Yeoja rusuh ini kemudian pindah ke Taiwan setelah lulus hingga Kyungsoo jarang sekali bertemu lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa katakan ini dunia yang sempit. Suamiku ternyata sepupu Luhan.."

"Suami? Oh, maaf Baek, aku ditengah _training_ selama tiga minggu di Toronto waktu pernikahanmu. Berapa bulan?" Kyungsoo mengelus perut Baekhyun.

"Haha... tak apa, aku sudah dengar dari Sehun kok! Dia sudah enam bulan!"

"Wah, sebentar lagi! Tapi kenapa harus tinggal di Taiwan?" Keluh Kyungsoo pada teman lamanya.

"Eh? Apa Sehun tak memberi tahu? Aku dan Chanyeol sudah pindah ke Seoul!"

" _Jinjja_?" Kaget Kyungsoo, banyak hal yang ternyata tidak ia ketahui.

"Iya, bahkan sudah dua bulan lalu."

"Bukan! Maksudku, Chanyeol? Benarkah? Dia suamimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun lalu tersenyum sedikit teraipu.

"Haha, dulu ada yang mengataiku jodoh dengan kakak kelas, sepertinya memang iya!"

" _Omona_! Haha... okok! Kau harus menceritakan detail nya padaku, bagaima-" percakapan mereka terpotong dengan satu tepukan bahu kanan Kyungsoo. Sehun, sebagai si pelaku menyuruh mereka untuk foto keluarga. Dan entah bagaimana Kyungsoo yang tadinya ada di samping Luhan kini malah terjebak di antara tubuh Sehun dan... Jongin.

Lelaki yang sudah tiga hari ini tak ditemuinya, bahkan bicara saja tidak. Entahlah, Kyungsoo merasa harus menghindarinya beberapa saat. Apalagi Jongin yang tak muncul dan tak menghubunginya lagi sejak _voice mail_ Jongin terakhir kali sangat membantu. Meski kenihilan Jongin membuatnya berfikir kalau kalau Jongin marah atau kesal padanya. Kyungsoo memfokuskan harinya untuk bekerja, walau dua hari lalu ia mendapat cuti dari kakaknya.

Dan pagi tadi, Kyungsoo baru melihat sahabat kakaknya setelah sekian lama. Jongin sudah mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi coklat gelap, memotong sedikit pendek sehingga terkesan lebih rapi dari image idol biasanya. Kyungsoo dengar, Jongin akan bermain film dalam waktu dekat. Itu pun dari Sehun yang tak pernah absen berbagi info tentang sahabatnya.

"Kau harus tersenyum, _baby Soo!"_

Tak perlu ditanya siapa gerangan, tanpa kutulis pasti sudah tahu manusia apa yang baru berbicara.

 **.**

 **How Do I...**

 **.**

Satu meja dengan teman lama sungguh menyenangkan, apa lagi jika bertukar cerita baru. Tapi apa kau akan senang juga jika disuguhi pemandangan seorang pria yang berhasil membuat uring-uringan malah nyaman berbicara dengan seorang artis muda cantik bertubuh sexy?

Kyungsoo menyesal tak menuruti Sehun yang tadi menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah Jongin dan malah memilih asik dengan Baekhyun. Jadi, dengan berat hati ia harus rela melihat tempat semestinya di ambil oleh seorang Choi Sulli, yang gosipnya sekarang berpacaran dengan seorang penyanyi. Tapi tetap saja sulli itu wanita...

Sialan, dirinya serasa menjadi pacar possessive. Padahal Jongin bukanlah pacarnya,

Ok, Kyungsoo mengakui jika ia menyukai Jongin!

Mungkin bisa dibilang ia merasakan perasaannya lebih. Kau tahu maksudku kan? Dulu ia tak peduli wanita seseksi apa yang Jongin ajak bicara. Tapi sekarang Kyungsoo bak seorang istri yang terancam diceraikan sang suami.(?) Dirinya seperti terbakar oleh api tak kasat mata yang bisa membuat matanya mencuri lirikan tajam ke dua orang didepannya.

 _Wait ! Apa aku se frustasi itu? Apa lagi itu istilah istri suami..._

 _Ya! Lihat saja kau Choi Sulli, kau tak bisa mengambil Jongin-oppa KU! Eh?-Kyungsoo_

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tersentak dengan tepukan ditangannya. Baekhyun menepuk tangannya lumayan keras, hingga garpu yang tak sadar di genggam erat jatuh ke meja.

"Kyung?"

"Ah, maaf..." Tanpa semangat Kyungsoo meminta maaf lalu permisi keluar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan beberapa yang melihat kebingungan.

Kyungsoo perlu menjernihkan pikiran. Ya, angin segar.

Disinilah Kyungsoo, di salah satu bangku taman di luar gedung. Dengan gaun ungu pastel tak berlengan, bandana bunga asli diantara kepangan rambut coklat kemerahan, juga stileto ungu yang mengikat tinggi kakinya membuat Kyungsoo terlihat terlalu mencolok menjadi orang biasa. Jika saja ia mendongak, pastilah sudah heboh orang yang mengenali siapa Oh Kyungsoo. Tapi untung saat ini para wartawan berita masih didalam untuk meliput acara.

"Ahhh... apa yang harus kulakukan?" Geram Kyungsoo pelan lalu mencopot hiasan kepalanya seolah itu beban.

Tak ada dua menit ia duduk seorang diri tanpa pakaian hangat. Apalagi salju yang turun semalam belum sempat mencair di rerumputan disekitar stiletonya. Gila memang, kenapa ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mantel. Tapi Kyungsoo juga sedang malas untuk hanya sekedar meminta coat ke dalam.

" _Are you really mad?"_

Sebagai seorang normal Kyungsoo tahu itu nada jengkel. Tapi Kyungsoo tak bergeming sedikitpun. Pikirannya terlalu malas untuk hanya sekedar berdeham.

Sebuah kain tebal menutup pundak Kyungsoo. Yang tanpa melihatnya Kyungsoo tahu itu miliknya sendiri, dari wangi parfume Sehun yang sengaja di semprotkannya tadi pagi. Dimana sepagian ia sedang bermanja penuh pada sang kakak.

"Kau bisa terkena hipotermia!"

Kyungsoo tak berniat menengok siapa yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Sebuah hotpack terselip lembut di telapak tangannya.

Dan tak perlu melihat untuk tahu siapa pemilik aroma maskulin khas ini.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Nada itu melembut setelah Jongin mengusap pelan kedua lengan Kyungsoo.

Hampir lima menit Kyungsoo terdiam. Sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Dan objek penyebabnya malah berada disini, duduk santai di sampingnya.

"Aku iri dengan kakakmu!" Suara Jongin memecah hening diantara keduanya. Kyungsoo merasakan pergerakan kecil pada bangku, sepertinya Jongin menyamankan diri dengan menyandar.

"Mendapatkan Luhan dengan mulus, menikah, dan bahagia. Berbeda sekali denganku,"

Berbeda apanya? Bukankah sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan pacarnya? Cih sok melodrama. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap mengunci bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Bahkan beberapa hari terakhir dia tak mau berbicara denganku." Curhat Jongin meniup kedua tangannya yang mulai memerah. Cuaca hari ini memang cerah untuk ukuran musim dingin. Tapi tetap saja berada di luar tanpa bergerak adalah hal gila.

Kungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak. Ia lebih tertarik mendengarkan. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jongin. Kyungsoo merapatkan jemarinya, mengumpulkan kalor dari hotpack pemberian Jongin dengan menggosok kedua tangan. Wajahnya dibuat sedatar mungkin, tanpa ekspresi jelas.

"Aku bahkan tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Dan aku tak tahu kenapa ia mulai menjauhiku setelah mengatakan perasaannya padaku!" Jongin mulai tersenyum murung saat dirasanya Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya gadis disebelahnya sudah kembali ke pikiran warasnya.

"Yah... aku memang bodoh, tak menyadari pertanyaanmu saat itu. Karena aku tak bisa berfikir jernih setelah kau menatapku... well kau tahu aku terpesona.. " Jongin terkekeh ringan, mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Well cinta memang parah. Bahkan kalimat melanturnya pun terdengar lucu di telinga sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"Apa kau tak ingin mendegar jawabanku?"

"Baby?"

Tanya Jongin beruntun sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menunduk dengan pipi merona merah. Jongin menegakan bahu, kembali duduk dengan benar. Uap yang keluar saat ia berbicara menandakan turunnya temperatur.

"Ayo masuk! Aku bisa mendengarkan lain kali!" Jongin mulai berdiri saat tak mendapatkan sahutan dari Kyungsoo. Ia menggandeng Kyungsoo, menariknya, kemudian meletakan lengannya secara otomatis di sekeliling tubuh Kyungsoo. Menjaga Kyungsoo dari gejala hipotermia.

"Aku bahkan sudah tahu jawabannya sekarang, karena sekarang kau sangat menurut padaku," tawa kecil Jongin menyadarkan dari dunia bodohnya. Ia baru menyadari ia tengah berada di kungkungan Jongin.

Demi tuhan jantungnya berdebar keras saat melihat pantulan keduanya di pintu kaca gedung didepannya.

"Ya! Lepaskan!"

Kyungsoo berniat melepaskan tubuhnya dari Jongin. Tapi tak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Malah Jongin makin mengeratkan kendalinya.

"O..oh... Uri Kyungie sudah kembali. Wellcome back my baby soo!"

Kyungsoo makin membelalakan matanya. Jongin mengecup cepat pipinya saat pintu dibuka kedua penjaga berseragam.

"Ya!" Geraman Kyungsoo kembali muncul disusul tawa ringan Jongin yang membuat beberapa orang ikut tersenyum melihat keduanya setelah mengenali sosok Kaisoo.

Apa Jongin tak menggunakan IQ 160 nya? Dimana kejeniusan miliknya pergi? Dia sedang pura-pura bodoh atau apa? Apa ia tak puas dengan skandal mereka di bandara kemarin?

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk mempercepat jalannya. Otomatis Jongin ikut.

"Apa kau gila?" Geram Kyungsoo. Yang hanya di balas senyum menawan aktor disebelahnya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka lebar dan Kyungsoo lega tak ada orang didalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Ucap Jongin saat keduanya berada di dalam lift menuju lantai 12. Wajahnya kembali Serius dan kini tangannya tak lagi menyentuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh. Dahinya mengerut bingung menatap Jongin yang lebih suka menatap lurus. Ide memarahinya hilang begitu saja. Dan semua makian yang tersimpan seketika pergi begitu saja.

"Aku menepati janjiku."

Ucapan pendek Jongin menambah kerutan di wajah ayu Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Tepat ketika Kyungsoo ingin kembali menunduk, Jongin mengunci tatapan Kyungsoo pada matanya.

"Aku akan selalu menjaganya untukmu, Kyungsoo. Karena aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menatapku." Jawabnya penuh penekanan. Senyum teduh, mata sayu. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak terpesona pada paras tampan Jongin. Tapi pikirannya lebih memilih blank dari pada mengaggumi Jongin.

Ting

Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Jongin, meninggalkan senyum yang perlahan luntur. Jongin menghembuskan nafas dan mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan hati getir.

Inikah rasanya ditolak kesekian kalinya? Batin namja tampan itu.

Kyungsoo mengacak pikirannya, memasangnya lagi, mengacaknya lagi, dan menyatukannya lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga tak sadar ia telah berhenti di depan pintu besar aula dimana resepsi Sehun dan Luhan berlangsung.

Ia berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh, well secara teknis dirinya memang sudah bodoh sejak hatinya dibuat campur aduk oleh Jongin beberapa hari lalu.

Kyungsoo setengah menggapai pada hendel besi pintu aula. Fikirannya terpusat untuk menjernihkan kerja otaknya. Tapi... yang muncul malah wajah Jongin sebagai bentuk kepingan pikiran Kyungsoo yang terpecah seperti puzzle.

Dan menemukan bahwa ia mencintai Jongin adalah sesuatu yang sangat rumit, menyakitkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Hatinya bergetar hebat mengingat wajah Jongin. Dimana rasa baru itu mulai menyadarkan Kyungsoo pada dunia nyata didepannya. Menyadarkan betapa ia membutuhkan Jongin untuk menyandingnya. Dimana getaran itu kembali lagi disaat tangannya tersentuh tangan Jongin yang hendak melanjutkan membuka pintu aula.

"Andwae..." lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin berhenti tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

Kyungsoo membalik tangan dan meraih tangan lelaki didepannya. Dingin udara luar telah setengah membekukan jemari lentik di genggaman Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengubah pernyataannya menjadi pertanyaan.

"Bisakah..." ucapan Kyungsoo terputus. Ia menarik nafas sejenak,

"Bisakah kita mengulang lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit tercekat. Hidingnya tengah memerah begitu juga pipinya. Butuh keberanian tinggi untuk membayar apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini. Katakan lah Kyungsoo labil.

"Ani...!" Jawab Jongin singkat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada pandangan berharap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar kata yang keluar dari lelaki didepannya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas miris. Ia membuang muka tak percaya. Apa? Tidak?

"Aku tidak ingin mengulangnya..." lirih Jongin.

"Aku ingin memulainya dari awal..." Jongin berujar mantab. Tangannya membawa wajah Kyungsoo kembali untuk menatapnya.

"Aku ingin memulainya dengan perasaan murni, dengan cinta yang sungguh-sungguh, Oh Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo melebarkan pupilnya, sedikit terkejut Jongin menyebut seluruh namanya.

"Hanya kau... dan aku!"

Suara Jongin yang entah kenapa sekarang mirip dengan kicauan manis burung gereja membuat air mata Kyungsoo meleleh.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Saat itu entah keberanian dari mana Kyungsoo menarik dagu tajam Jongin. Merasakan bibir kenyal yang terasa manis dan begitu hangat. Kecupan kecil yang Kyungsoo berikan diakhir tak mengurung Jongin untuk tidak meraihnya kembali. Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat saat Jongin ganti menciumnya. Ia dapat merasakan kekehan kecil Jongin saat Kyungsoo meloloskan sebuah desahan.

Klek

"Astaga!"

Dalam posisi tersebut, Jongin menahan Kyungsoo agar tetap di posisinya.

Langsung serentetan kamera dan serbuan pertanyaan paparazi membidik dua sejoli yang sudah cukup beristirahat dari dunia percintaan itu.

Jika dilihat, Kyungsoo membelakan mata tak fokus, dimana kedua tangannya berada di pipi Jongin. Sedang Jongin dengan santainya mengunci dengan tangan nakalnya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Kau selalu membuat skandal." Bisik Kyungsoo sambil mencubit perut Jongin. Tentunya setelah mereka selesai dengan urusan bibir.

Sedang yang dicubit malah tersenyum miring,

"Aku cinta Skandal jika itu bersamamu!"

"Kim Kyungsoo."

 **.**

 **How Do I...**

 **.**

 **END**

Yay... akhirnya setelah sekian lama gue bisa bikin oneshoot buat Kaisoo!

For late celebration 'Happy KAISOO DAY'

Semoga momen eomma sama appa tambah banyak!

Temen temen readers... review yah... gomawooo...

HYO


End file.
